A motor vehicle lock retains an openable member in a closed position and also allows the openable member to be opened when an internal or external opening control linked to the lock is activated by a user. This type of lock is typically fitted to the vehicle openable member. The lock includes a catch that retains a fingered member mounted on the vehicle relative to the lock or conversely frees the fingered member. Freeing the fingered member from the catch frees the openable member and is known as opening or “releasing” the lock. Conversely, the act of retaining the fingered member by the catch prevents the openable member from opening and is known as closing the lock. The catch is biased toward the closed position by the fingered member when the openable member is closed. A keeper prevents the catch from returning to the open position and the lock from being held in a closed position in the absence of external action on the lock. Preventing the opening of the lock when the external opening control is acted upon is known as “security locking” the lock. “Security unlocking” is the reverse operation, which opens the lock when the external opening control is acted upon.
There are several possible ways for opening a lock. On conventional mechanical locks, the lock is opened by acting on the external opening control or the internal opening control. The security locking and unlocking operations are conventionally carried out by using a sill-mounted pull knob, an electromechanical actuator, or other actuator. A catch bolt is also used for security locking or unlocking a vehicle trunk or front door. In this case, for a mechanical lock, a link must be provided between the lock and the catch bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,392 discloses a keyless opening system. The opening system uses a transmitter powered by a long-life battery. European Patent No. A 0 694 664 discloses an electric motor vehicle lock. The lock is opened electrically by operating an actuator powered by the vehicle battery. A standby power source including a standby battery is installed in the door to which the lock is attached. In the event of a power failure of the vehicle battery, the lock can be opened using the power supplied by the standby battery.
French patent applications serial numbers FR 02-01698 and FR 02-01699 disclose electric and mechanical locks. In the normal operating condition of the lock, when unlocked, action on the mechanical opening control of the lock activates the electric opening of the lock and starts the opening motor. These patent applications disclose a power supply and a sensor or software redundancy to provide security in the opening of the lock.
Furthermore, different locking systems, such as electrical and mechanical systems, are commonly provided on the same range of motor vehicles. One of the drawbacks of these locking systems is that there is a reduction in variety.
There is therefore a need for a simple, reliable and rugged solution that detects the actuation of the control for motor vehicle openable member opening controls.